


surprise

by Thebloomaster



Series: #blessed [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick!atem, yuugi has a sneeze kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: Atem has a surprise for Yuugi. For daringidiot-senpai <3
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: #blessed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	surprise

Atem is typically an early riser, and the fact that Yuugi has woken up before him sends alarm bells ringing against his skull—and not just the noise from the literal alarm clock that he’s just turned off. As Yuugi prepares for work, he racks his brain for an obvious cause of Atem’s sleeping in. He finds none as he pulls his socks up.  _ Had he seemed off yesterday? Maybe he was a little quiet after coming back from work.  _ He purses his lips in an expression of internal conflict.  _ Did he not sleep well? Is he sick?  _

Maybe he’s overreacting, after all. Part of him wants to wake him up to check on him  _ right now _ , but Atem has the day off from work—why shouldn’t he sleep in? He plants a kiss on his partner's forehead before leaving. He still doesn’t stir. Yuugi frowns slightly. He’s definitely going to worry about it for the rest of the day, even though there's a 50/50 chance he’s totally fine. 

He’ll check in with Atem in a few hours. 

**> >hey, sleepyhead~ how’s your morning?**

Normally Yuugi is so much more focused on his job, but his fingers keep reaching for his phone throughout the day. He’d even kept the vibrate on, which was uncharacteristic of him. But then again, it’s uncharacteristic of Atem to not be awake at this point. Project after project stack up in his inbox. He grimaces. Usually, he  _ prefers _ having a busy work day, but today he just wants a text back from his boyfriend. 

Finally after noon, his phone vibrates. 

**< <I’m alright. I miss you. <3**

**< <Sorry I didn’t kiss you goodbye.**

_ Aww.  _

**> >lol dont be sorry. make it up to me later? ;***

Yuugi rereads the message stream.  _ I’m alright.  _ He quirks an eyebrow as he begins typing a response. A coworker approaches, and Yuugi quickly pockets his phone. He’ll have to ignore the vibrating for now. 

“Yuugi, there are more bugs in the second stage.” She says.

He sighs. “On a scale from  _ easy fix,  _ to Atari’s E.T., how bad?”

“I don’t…I don’t think I should answer that.”

“Gotcha…” He grimaces. It’s going to be a long day. 

***

After a day of running into figurative walls at every turn, Yuugi is relieved to finally come back home. Now he’s developing a tension headache rather than a game. And above all, he still can’t help but feel like Atem is  _ not  _ “alright.” 

That suspicion is confirmed the second he hears Atem’s congested voice upon coming in. 

“How was work?” He asks. His already-low baritone voice is lowered a few notes from the obvious cold he’s developing. Yuugi approaches the couch, the TV in the background fading to white noise. 

“It was…well...” Yuugi trails off, sighing in admonishment. He shakes his head. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re getting sick, I would’ve picked something up for you.”

Atem chuckles, the tail end of it melding into a cough. “I’m alright, Aibou. And…” His eyes glimmer with mischief as Yuugi takes a seat next to him and kisses him on the cheek. “I thought I’d surprise you.”

“ _ What?” _

_ Oh.  _

Atem raises an eyebrow, smirking cockily. He looks at Yuugi intently with elevator eyes, gaze only faltering when he paws at his nose with his sleeve.  _ Wow _ . Ever since he’d learned about Yuugi’s fetish, his attitude towards being sick has changed drastically. Normally he’d try to refuse to be in Yuugi’s presence, lest he infect him  _ while  _ simultaneously attempting to deny the ailment out of pride—the two knee-jerk reactions working in contradiction. But this...was new. Not that Yuugi was complaining by any means.

“Okay, like, I don’t get off to you being miserable—“ Yuugi sputters, only to be cut off. 

“And I’m not miserable.” Atem says lowly against the conch of Yuugi’s ear. He sniffles before nuzzling Yuugi’s cheek.

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure that box of tissues was almost full when I left?” 

“I’ve just been sneezing a lot, which isn’t remotely miserable— _ however _ …it’s less  _ fun _ when you’re not here to enjoy it.” Atem drawls, consonants slurring and muffled in his congested state. He pulls Yuugi even closer to him, free hand lingering on his neck. “You, on the other hand, seem tense like you’ve had a  _ long, hard  _ day.”

Just as Yuugi could read Atem easily, the reverse held true. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Yuugi asks, feeling a familiar heat creeping in. Suddenly his headache isn’t bothering him anymore.

“No,” Atem smirks, “I  _ am _ seducing you.” 

Atem guides Yuugi over so that he’s straddling Atem’s lap. Yuugi loops his arms around Atem’s neck and kisses his lips tenderly. He savors the taste and texture of Atem’s lips and hint of tongue before giving the soft lower lip a light nibble as he draws away. “And you’re in the mood for that right now?”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Yuugi grins, cupping Atem’s cheek which thankfully isn’t warm and lightly brushes a stray bang from face.“I’ve been thinking about you all day too.” He hesitates, searching his boyfriend’s crimson eyes. “Are you sure you’re up for this? Did you eat?”

“ _ Yes,  _ and  _ yes,”  _ Atem assures him. His eyes become wistful as he adds, “We’re now out of chicken nuggets.”

Yuugi rolls his eyes, biting his lip in consideration. “Alright, but you’d better tell me if you’re feeling too sick.” He knows that sex is ultimately good for the immune system, but exhausting his partner when he’s ill is surely not the move.

Instead of answering right away, Atem’s eyes go distant, mouth slackened, breath wavering. He raises his hand in front of his face in clear anticipation of muffling his sneeze, only to be left without a release. He sighs, sniffling to no avail. “That’s been happening all day too,” he sniffles again before shooting Yuugi a suggestive look. “Very  _ unsatisfying. _ ” 

_ Fuck. _

“And I will, I promise.” Atem finally answered, scrubbing again at his nose. 

Yuugi stills his partner’s wrist, meeting Atem’s challenging gaze with one of his own. It’s an instant mood change. “Let me help you, then.” He grabs a few tissues with the intent of rolling one up into a thin point to help Atem along, but then notices a few feathers sticking out of the pillow beside them. He pulls a small one out by the stem instead, shooting a smug look at his partner. 

“What do you plan on doing with that?” Atem asks, wryness seeping into his tone.

Yuugi kisses Atem’s lips in response, deliberately running his tongue across the soft flesh. “Don’t be so impatient.” He whispers centimeters from his partner’s mouth. Eye contact unyielding, he pins his knees against Atem’s hands. He’s not allowed to move them.

Yuugi lightly traces down the length of his partner’s irritated nose with the feather, watching for any sort of reaction. Then he brushes it against the underside and around the irritated fleshy part of his nostrils. Atem draws in a shaky gasp, blinking a few times in quick succession. 

“That sensitive, huh?” Yuugi asks. Atem scrunches up his nose and sniffles in response. “Cute.” 

Yuugi can already feel himself getting hard as he slowly and deliberately inserts the feather into one of the twitching nostrils, letting the tickly barbs brush against the sensitive nasal walls. He keeps the motion light. He’s going to tease him into a buildup, all the while, grinding against him. It’s not long before Atem’s breathing begins to stutter. With his other hand Yuugi prepares a tissue. 

“What’s the matter?” Yuugi teases. 

“ _ Hhh… _ N-Nothi’g... _ hihh’GNxt’uh! Huh’nGt! Hhh...hih…ughh.”  _ He sniffles hard against the tissues Yuugi’s pressed to his nose. 

“Bless you. It doesn’t sound like nothing.” Yuugi hums, wiping away any moisture from the underside of his partner’s nose. “You shouldn’t hold them in like that, you’ll hurt yourself. Besides, that can’t be  _ satisfying. _ ”

“Thangk you.” Atem says ironically. He gives Yuugi a once over as he tosses the used tissues away. “You seemb like you’re getti’g somb satisfactiond out of it.” 

He gestures to the warm and throbbing erection that’s been tenting in Yuugi’s work pants. Yuugi kisses Atem’s nose before glancing at his crotch which is also sporting a similar hard-on. When he looks up to say something, he sees that Atem is about to sneeze again. 

“Don’t stifle this time.” Yuugi whispers, holding the sleeve of his shirt inches from Atem’s face. 

Atem’s nostrils quiver as he nods, ducking into Yuugi’s hand forcefully. “ _ hDjt’shhhu! Hh’huhh...ETSHhh! ItSchhue! Hhh...huh…”  _ He sniffles, though it doesn’t seem like he’s totally done. His eyes still have that unfocused, faraway look, and he looks like he’s on standby. 

“Bless you.” Yuugi breathes. His hand is wet with spray and his pants are too tight. For a second Atem looks self-conscious, but it disappears upon hearing the sheer lust in Yuugi’s voice. Yuugi plucks more tissues and lets him blow his nose before kissing the side of Atem's neck up to his ear, humming with arousal upon reaching his pierced earlobe. He takes his time nibbling up the lobe and kissing and licking behind it to reach the erogenous zones on his partner’s neck. Atem leans in closer, shuddering. Goosebumps crawl up his neck. Yuugi hums in approval as Atem turns his head to kiss Yuugi’s cheek with varying degrees of intensity. 

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Yuugi asks, his breath hot against Atem’s skin.

“Absolutely.”

Just as Yuugi is about to move, Atem picks him up, hands supporting thighs. “You shouldn’t be exerting yourself so much.” Yuugi scolds, though he’s admittedly impressed with how smoothly his partner had picked him up. 

“Then take care of me tomorrow.” 

“I’ll do you one better and take care of you now.” Yuugi smirks as they take their places on the bed. He tucks his fingers under the hem of Atem’s pullover and helps it over his head. Yuugi wastes little time in kissing, nibbling, sucking the bare skin of his partner’s shoulder and chest. He flicks his tongue against each nipple, teasing each one until both are erect. Atem’s hands only pull Yuugi closer. Atem guides Yuugi by the hips, Yuugi responds by grinding his erection against Atem’s. Unabashadely, he grunts with passionate  _ need _ . 

There’s an unspoken conversation happening as they push each other’s buttons. In summary,  _ I want more.  _

Atem’s fingers work to undo the buttons of Yuugi’s shirt, exposing his chest. When it’s off, they fall back so Atem is laid back and Yuugi is on top of him. Pressing his partner’s hands against the mattress, Yuugi leans in to kiss him. Their tongues dance, each wanting to give a preview for what’s to come. Each pause is accompanied with a liquid sniffle from Atem. Their kisses deepen. 

They switch positions so that they’re both upright, Yuugi freeing Atem’s hands so they can roam and touch his body. The tempo of their movements become faster and more passionate. Their torsos are pressed flush together, sharing the mutual heat of their intentions.  _ Gods he can’t get enough. _

So, Yuugi is almost taken aback when Atem stops the kiss, lightly guiding Yuugi’s face from his. Before he can ask if Atem is okay, he deduces the cause pretty quickly. He watches intently as Atem’s upper lip curls, revealing his front teeth. He can not only hear, but  _ feel  _ the way his breathing has changed. Gods, he can’t look away as Atem is stuck in the same pre-sneeze limbo that was plaguing him before. Nothing short of a natural disaster could break away Yuugi’s ardent gaze. 

“Aww, are you stuck?” Yuugi teases, thumbing Atem’s lower lip. He gives him a look that reads,  _ don’t even think about moving. _

Atem glares at him, nostrils flaring uselessly. He kisses Yuugi’s thumb before matching the intensity of his partner’s eyes. It’s a game in itself. He sniffles, not daring to move his hands. “Won’t you  _ hh _ ’help me sneeze again?” Though he asked confidently, there’s a certain hint of desperation in his eyes. Molten heat pools low in Yuugi’s abdomen. 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Yuugi says, planting a kiss at the tip of Atem’s nose. He watches as his boyfriend’s nostrils quiver at the light touch. His eyebrows draw together. Yuugi traces a line down the bridge of his nose and gently massages the sides. That does it. 

“Huh... **_DT_ ** _ ’schiuu!”  _ He snaps forward at the abdomen, ducking into Yuugi’s bare shoulder. Yuugi supports the back of Atem’s head through the fit. “ _ Hh’Etschh’ _ uh!  _ KTschhiu! …huh...Ugh… hehk’ _ **_TSch_ ** _ hu!” _

“Bless you,” Yuugi purrs, tapping the tip of Atem’s nose playfully. “Any more in there?” He’s almost surprised that the answer is yes. 

The trace of a smirk Atem had on his lips is wiped away as he pitches forward again. “ _ Eschhhiu! Itschh!...huh Hh...hihh’ _ **_ITschh_ ** _ ue!”  _ He sniffs hard against Yuugi’s neck, nuzzling it lightly. Yuugi shivers. 

_ “Aww, _ let me help you.” His eyes flicker downwards to the bulge in Atem’s sweatpants. 

“ _ Please _ do. May I have a tissue?” Atem asks, sniffling incessantly. 

Yuugi obliges, deciding to be merciful. “Here.” He presses the tissues to his partner’s nose and helps him blow his nose. In a more serious voice he asks, “Is this still okay?”

Atem nods fervently. “Yes, more than okay.” The smug look has returned, but there’s a kindness in his eyes. He kisses Yuugi’s lips after he discards the tissues. 

“In that case, let me help you more.” Yuugi says, rubbing and stroking Atem’s erection over his clothes. 

“Blow’ _ hh...Huh’DTzshhu!  _ Blow mbe.” 

Yuugi shudders. He wastes no time in pulling Atem’s sweat pants and underwear off with a little maneuvering on both of their parts. He admires his partner's erect cock as it’s exposed to the air before taking it into his mouth. He takes it in deeply before leaving it exposed again. Atem grunts as Yuugi strokes it with his hand. He kisses from Atem’s inner thighs up to the shaft of his erection, taking in the pleasured and longing sounds coming out of Atem’s mouth. 

Then he decides to blow him properly. Not before he swirls his tongue around on the head, though. He knows just how to make Atem cum, moaning his name, swearing, and left completely breathless. With his free hand, he cups Atem’s balls as his other hand and mouth go to work.  _ In and out.  _

His eyes flicker to Atem’s. The sight of his horny boyfriend’s reactions is so erotic. As if he weren’t already fully hard, he can feel his own cock throbbing. He rolls his eyes back. Atem grasps Yuugi’s hair as he gets closer to climaxing, directing him to go faster, harder. 

They lock eyes. “Do you like that?” Atem growls, bringing his hand to cup the front of Yuugi’s neck.

“Yes, cum for me baby.” Yuugi attempts to speak with Atem’s throbbing cock in his mouth. Atem grasps Yuugi’s hair, more than satisfied with the response.

“ _ Good _ .” 

Yuugi continues sucking him off, tongue soft and velvety in his mouth. He goes deeper. Atem scrapes his bottom lip against his teeth. And finally Atem’s hips buck as he’s in the throes of ecstasy. 

“Fuck... _ Yuugi—“  _ Atem moans, grunting as he’s pushed over the edge by a well-timed suck. Yuugi laps up Atem’s hot cum, enjoying the taste. 

Atem catches his breath, blissed out. He sniffles and rubs the end of his nose. Yuugi lies next to him, pecking his cheek repeatedly. He strokes Atem’s chest. 

Atem looks at him and grins, letting out a stray cough to the side. His hand goes to Yuugi’s erection, eyes boring into Yuugi’s. He smiles devilishly. “It’s time for me to take care of you.” He takes his time undoing Yuugi’s pants. Yuugi bites his lip as a faint moan escapes. Atem hums, though it’s muffled by his congestion. “What do you want me to do to you?” He asks, voice low and thick. He’s giving Yuugi a sultry look as he cups his cheek. 

Yuugi almost states the obvious, but hesitates. “Actually...can I make you sneeze while you blow me?” Though he’s more comfortable now exploring his kink, saying it aloud makes his face redden. 

“A dangerous game.” Atem says, brushing a loose lock from Yuugi’s eyes. He wants to see Yuugi’s flushed face unobscured. 

“That’s coming from you?”

“... _ Touché _ .” Atem smirks. “Have your way with me then.” 

Atem takes Yuugi’s cock into his hot mouth. Yuugi shudders with pleasure, and Atem looks up at him intently as he licks teasingly up and down the length of Yuugi’s cock His eyes harden as he begins taking it in and out of his mouth as Yuugi had done before. Yuugi moans from the sensation, wanting more.  _ Needing  _ more. Atem guides Yuugi's hand to his face, and Yuugi begins inducing Atem just like he had earlier. It takes a few tries, especially since Atem is still rhythmically sucking him off, but soon he is unmistakably succumbing to the urge to sneeze. 

Atem stifles, managing not to move his jaw in an unfavorable way before turning to muffle the residual sneezes into Yuugi’s inner thigh. “h’ _ mpKt’guhh… _ **_HDT_ ** _ tchhu!”  _ He continues jerking Yuugi off as he finishes his fit. “ _ hh’Hih’Itschhew! huh’ _ **_KTtschh_ ** _!” _

Yuugi moans, overloaded with arousal. “I’m so close... _ fuck… _ ” Atem responds by quickly taking Yuugi’s cock back into his mouth, easily bringing him over the edge with a few more pumps. “Atem, I’m gonna— _ unhh.”  _ Back arching, cum shoots out of Yuugi. Grunts and moans slip out from his set jaw. He shivers as Atem gently massages his cock, as if to make sure he’s gotten it all out. 

They exchange a grin before leaning back, taking the other into an embrace. “How was that?” Atem asks.

“So good,” Yuugi breathes. He smirks, “You really did surprise me.”

“ _ Mmmb,  _ I’m glad.”

“Ah, you’re shivering.” Yuugi tuts, rubbing Atem’s back. It doesn’t feel like he’s feverish, but he’s not going to allow him to put more strain on his body by sitting out naked. He draws away, ignoring Atem’s protests and picks up the clothes that lay sprawled and crumpled over the bed. “Here.” He unceremoniously plops the shirt on Atem’s head and the pants and boxers on his lap.

“You’re not going to help me dress?” Atem teases, shirt obscuring the right half of his face.

Yuugi stifles a chuckle and sighs inauthentically. “I’ll help you, my king.”

“Thank you, my little prince.”

Yuugi dramatically helps his partner with his clothes before picking out a pair of pajamas for himself. He is not going anywhere for the rest of the day unless Atem needs medicine they don’t already have—which is unlikely as Yuugi keeps the medicine cabinet stocked well. Atem’s immune system, despite his having a body for a number of years now is still weaker than the average person’s. 

They cuddle for a while, Yuugi tenderly holding Atem close and stroking his hair the way he likes it. Atem asks about Yuugi’s day, and he fills in the details of all of the frustrating pitfalls he’d run into. But he adds that he likes a good challenge anyway. 

“And how are you feeling?” Yuugi asks in the middle of massaging Atem’s shoulders.

“Good.” Atem hums. 

“ _ Hm,  _ that’s not what I meant.” 

“I’m alright, Aibou, j-just a li _ hh’t...Hh’tchh’guh... nGxt! heh’ixxt...hh...huh’ngT...ugh—” _

“Bless you.” Yuugi kisses the nape of Atem’s neck. “You shouldn’t hold them in, it’ll just make it worse.” He says sympathetically. He hands Atem another tissue, as that must’ve blocked him up.

“Force of habit.” Atem mumbles, gratefully accepting the offering. 

“How about I make you some soup?” Yuugi suggests, stroking his partner’s back.

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to.” Yuugi says. He sits up and drapes the throw blanket that sits atop of their comforter over Atem’s body to lock in the warmth. He can’t resist squeezing his boyfriend into a hug before he leaves. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

On his way to the kitchen, Yuugi turns the TV off. He’s ready to have a night full of cuddling his wonderful partner. He’ll definitely be the big spoon tonight.

***

The next day, Yuugi convinces Atem to work from home, and he does the same. He wishes Atem would take the day off entirely, but understands that he has a lot to do. His cough has settled into his chest, and Yuugi spends the morning rubbing his chest with vapor rub, letting Atem rest his head on his thighs.

Atem now smells like menthol and cough drops, and they sit side by side with their laptops. Atem has the strings on his hoodie drawn, hiding most of his hair and part of his face. He’s not terribly ill and still isn’t feverish, but Yuugi doesn’t want Atem to overwork himself. And selfishly, he wants to be there to take care of him. In any way he needs.

  
  



End file.
